


Break

by StolenVampires



Series: Hunters [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hunter McCree, Hunter McCree getting fucked is apparently my thing now, M/M, PWP, Top hanzo, oni hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Hunting a demon in japan would be easy they said. Its just an oni they said. Jesse McCree realizes that he shouldn't take villagers tales at face value.





	

McCree had hunted his fair share of monsters in the past. Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, Kitsunes- but not Oni. He'd been told they were real monsters. The stuff of nightmares with the power over thunder and lightning. Strong enough to crush a man in their bare hands. Fearsome, terrifying things that looked like men but with the wrong skin, the wrong faces.

McCree really hated it when he took things at face value from villagers and they didn't bother telling him the extra bits. Like how they could be ferocious and handsome. How they could have four arms and wield weapons. How they were smart.

He hated it because now, he was pinned down by an oni by the name of Hanzo, who had for whatever reason, responded in a completely abnormal way to his casual flirtations. McCree had complimented the monster on his aim with the bow. Then his tattoo, (birthmark the oni had clarified). The oni asked what else was impressive about him. McCree listed things off. His face. His eyes. The muscles on his arms, pecs, the smirk. Compliments the oni took as if McCree had found him to be flirting, (he kind of had been. A known problem for the hunter. He had the scars from love bites in places he really shouldn't have). But McCree had been trying to buy time. Get the right demon killing bullets into his gun before he was being walked back into the side of the cliff wall. When he felt the rough rock at his back, the demon in his face, breath hot and smelling like ozone, McCree swallowed. Adam's apple bobbed while Hanzo touched him gently, fingers running into his hair. 

"See something you like partner?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. The gun clicked as the bullets were loaded.  
"Hrm." Eyes shot open as the gun was violently pulled from his hand and tossed into the forest as his arm was pinned. It was one motion. It was done the same moment his free hand had been pinned to the rockface as well. That's when McCree remembered the other fact not mentioned by the villagers. Four arms. The damn demon had multiple limbs.  
Watching in slow motion as the demon took on a more ferocious image, sweat formed on McCree's brow. Fangs protruded from the jaw, horns grew from the demon's temples, and well. Loin cloths did little to hide just what else grew on the demon, especially in such close proximity.

"We do." Arms pinned by one set of hands, the second pair worked at ripping McCree's clothes, the demon seeming more curious than aroused as they explored tan skin. Grey fingers brushed over old scars before pinching small brown nipples, a tug here and there on wiry chest hair. The yank to the thicker start of his navel trail below the belt earned Hanzo a cry of pain from McCree. However the hunter was biting his lip right after. If he wasn't regretting being a masochist more in his life than at that moment, he'd never know when it was a worse time to have your favorite kink be used against you.

 

"You smell like fear human." The oni came close to his ear, fangs brushing just at the pulse point. One wrong move and he'd bleed out.  
"Fear and excitement." A rough tug to hair on his head, the other hand pawing at his crotch, McCree let out a strangled cry as his hips bucked forward involuntarily.  
"We like this." Hanzo growled. Growled like a damn animal as more clothes were ripped with inhuman strength.  
"We? He-hey Hanzo. You mean you uh, you have uh, friends then? Nearby?" McCree was running low on luck and if another oni was near, He was dead.  
"No. We are Hanzo. We are alone... with you of course." There was something in those eyes that made McCree shiver. The threat of pain and violence. Sure, McCree was an adrenalin junkie, but even he was starting to get too close to just-  
The demon's mouth, even with fangs was tasty and all together good for kissing. At first McCree had gasped as Hanzo shoved an abnormally long tongue into his mouth, and the taste of demon spit had McCree's head spinning. Was aphrodisiac spit an oni thing?  
Apparently so.  
As firm hands found McCree's cock, pants and belt rippled wide open, the hunter wasn't sure when he started sucking on the demon's tongue, but damn if it wasn't thick and practically fucking his face like something else that McCree had a certain preference for. A rough yank of his hair and his cock twitched in reply along with a low moan as Hanzo finally pulled his tongue out of McCree's mouth. Spit had run down his chin, and the man blinked as he realize where this was going. Hanzo wanted to fuck him. He looked... human enough. But-

"Ground rules." He managed to gasp out, hips rocking into the grey first of Hanzo's hand.  
"Rules?" Hanzo echoed, a light chuckle leaving the demon. "What rules do you think we follow human? You will satisfy us and-"  
"Hold up." More gasping as the demon clearly was not expecting defiance. While McCree was slowly feeling his arousal spike and confirming that yes, oni could have boner inducing spit, he was a hunter. This wasn't his first demon dick rodeo.  
"We fuck, you fuck me right." Eye to eye, McCree grinned as Hanzo cast him a speculative look.  
"Deep, hard. I like it rough but nothing permanent. You can do me long as you want- just so long as I an't no worse than you found me." A beat. Hanzo contemplated then the demon's grin showed off the impressive set of fangs he had. 

"Humans break under us." Hanzo was pulling him off the rock wall, down onto rough soil, face into the mud and ass into the air.  
"You will scream for us human." McCree expected pain. A cock into dry ass. But what he got was worse in some ways. That inhuman tongue. That thick slick organ was being shoved into his ass. McCree didn't know when the strangled cry became garbled begging. One demon fist in his hair, holding him down, two spreading ass cheeks wide, and the final demonic hand pumping his cock that was already dripping with pre. 

McCree was desperate as his inside felt like they were on fire. The tongue was deeper, stroking his prostrate like a thick finger, and vaguely, McCree realized that the same lust inducing saliva was now being liberally applied to his asshole. He kept trying to buck backwards, to get fucked on the demon's tongue, but Hanzo had other plans. Fangs were pressed as close as possible while Hanzo ate him out, as the tongue fucked him better than some cocks had, and the man was begging for Hanzo to stop. Over stimulation- too much too fast. The scream of an orgasm tore through McCree while his cock sent small lines of white into the spoil. 

Still Hanzo kept going. Fucking his ass with demon tongue, pumping his cock, pulling his hair. But he shifted them. One hand leaving McCree's ass to come up raking nails down his back. The pain sent stars into the hunter's eyes another scream of the demon's name into the night. His cock was twitching wildly as a second orgasm was drawn out of him faster than McCree had ever felt before.

Finally, Hanzo pulled back tongue slipping out of his ass, the feeling making McCree shake as he nearly collapsed on the spot. Jesus, Mary and Joseph he'd never cum that hard, that fast in his life. The cold laugh behind him was terrifying. Hanzo had wrecked him and the demon hadn't even-  
"Humans are weak." Hair pulled so he was on his knees as the demon got up, circling around him.  
"Je-"  
"Je? Je- je - ja ne?" Hanzo was mocking and the flush washing over McCree was blooming something fierce. Whatever was in the demon's spit was making his ass feel warm. His entire body was warm, and his balls felt tight, like he was close to another orgasm despite what had just happened.  
"Jesse." He managed to sputter out. "'m Jesse." Jaw slack he was trying not to fall over, the demon's grip in his hair keeping him upright.

Wicked smile, rough hands pulled him, moving him.  
On his back, arms above his head, legs lifted up and apart. Hanzo's loin cloth was gone, and the sight of thick demon cock dripping with pre had Jesse mewling in needy want. Hips rolled trying, begging for the fat dick to do more than tease at his hole. Jesse was a proud hunter, but even in his lust addled mind he knew that Hanzo would only let him live if he satisfied, if he kept up.

The thrust that had the cock bottoming out in his ass was another switch. Pain of the sudden intrusion, the pleasure of how easily is slipped in as well with the lingering spit. Fat demon dick pounding in his ass relentlessly from the first thrust. Hanzo was wild, feral and vocal. Growling and howling as he rut into Jesse's hot ass, calling him human, filth, scum, slut- It was crude and degrading and painful and everything Jesse McCree never got from normal men.

Another orgasm, his balls felt so heavy, his cock ached as Jesse looked down at his stomach. Dirt and cum covering his belly, red marks from his rough treatment.

Hanzo wasn't done. Hanzo wasn't even close. Tears formed at the corner's of Jesse's eyes as Hanzo spanked him, again and again until he was sure his ass was red. A violent kiss, thick demon tongue back in his mouth, fucking his face. A long, drawn out orgasm as he screamed, sucking on demon tongue while his ass was filled with thick ropes of cum. Too much, so much, Jesse was boneless. Over sensitive and hyper alert while dazed. Vision spotty-

His mind was a mess. He was going to die. Fucked to death by a demon. What a way to go.

He was vaguely aware that time was passing, that he was getting fucked hard. That his cock was an angry red, and he was so over stimulated he wasn't sure if he was even feeling anymore. Somewhere along the way, he was back on his hands and knees, begging, crying and repeating gibberish. The demon's name was a prayer, and as demonic cum filled his ass, Jesse was left in those sudden moments to wonder when it would end, how it would end.

 

It turned out, it ended with him waking the next morning, sticky, sore, and oddly satisfied. Marks were littered over his body, and slowly he shifted. He expected to be in pain. He'd had countless drawn out orgasms, hell, the mass of dirt and debris that clung to his skin spoke of that. The clumps, literal globs of still sticky cum between his thighs and his ass cheeks hinted to how much had been shoved into his very willing body. Yet he wasn't in pain. Not like he expected. Looking around, the sun was rising and the sight of the demon sitting just under a tree not even a few feet away Made McCree stop dead.

The slow smirk on Hanzo's face twisted as the fangs emerged along with the horns.  
"We are impressed Jesse." His name on the demon's lips send a rush of desire to his cock. How in god's name could he-  
"We will leave you as we found you, no worse. But you will not leave us will you?" A grey finger motioned for Jesse to get up and follow.  
"You will bath with us and then Jesse, you will finish what you began."

He didn't understand and Hanzo had already begun to walk away.  
"You said as long as we wanted." A rush of fear and excitement. Hanzo was still grinning.  
"We also haven't broken you yet, and we will not be made a liar." 

McCree was going to die, fucked to death by a demon.  
He couldn't think of a better way to go.


End file.
